


Birds of Prey Alumnus First Anual Meeting

by Selina_2000



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), DCU, Hawk and Dove (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Pre-New 52, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: The team had disbanded a while ago, but Barbara Gordon, missing her friends, decided to host the first Anual Meeting.





	Birds of Prey Alumnus First Anual Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired in a conversation I had with a friend.

She looked around the Clock Tower, making sure everything was in place. There was a table filled with cupcakes, mini pizzas, french fries, lots of different alcohol beverages (courtesy of Helena) and even a ice cream machine. Comfortable puffs had been placed all over the room, and on the entrance, a huge banner read "Welcome to the 1st Birds of Prey Anual Meeting", the thick letter painted in bright red. Black Canary and Huntress had arrived earlier than the rest to help her put things in place, and now the three girls set on a couch, catching up on their lives. Of course that she, being Oracle, knew everything that happened in the superhero community, but it was nice to hear it from her former best friends.

"Is everyone coming?", Dinah asked. She wore a tight black bodysuit, her classic fishnets, and a black leather jacket, and Babs couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

"I invited them all, but Big Barda and Gypsy said they wouldn't be able to come. Catwoman didn't even reply", Barbara answered.

Helena snorted and opened a bottle of beer, "I certainly won't be the one to miss her." 

The bell rang, and Barbara rolled to her computer, checking the cameras outside to confirm who had arrived. "D, could you please go downstairs and open the door? Zinda is here."

"Sure. Be back in a sec", the blond said, getting up and going to welcome their time-displaced friend.

There was sound of talking in the lower floor, and soon, Zinda and Dinah emerged through the stairway.

"Hey ya!", Zinda cheered, "I missed you gals so much!", she threw her arms around Helena, Babs and Dinah, pulling them in a group hug. "Now, where's the giggle-water?", she said pointing to Helena's beer. They laughed, and Babs indicated the table with the food and drinks. 

Zinda was telling them about her new job at Ferris Aircraft, together with Hal Jordan, when there was another rang.

"It's Vixen and Power Girl", Oracle announced.

The girls talked and talked, both about their civil lives and their crime-fighting adventures. Mari would be the face of the new makeup collection of Dior. Karen was dating Michel Holt, but although she knew he was Mister terrific, he had no idea she was Power Girl. Dinah told about her new band, which was going on tour throughout America.

Soon more people arrived, and the room was almost full. Katana and Black Canary traded martial arts tips, Manhunter and Hawkgirl talked about their recent encounters with the Intergang. Lori and Cass, both being younger than the others, chatted about the difficulties of balancing their vigilante activities and their student life. Cass hated that Bruce had sent her to a school full of snobs.

"When are Hank and Dawn show up?", Helena asked Barbara, "They are coming right?"

"They said they would," the bell rang once more, and Oracle went to see who it was. "Talking about the devil...", she joked to Helena, who went to open the door. 

* * *

Everyone was talking and having fun. Mari, Kate, Helena, Karen, Dawn and Tatsu played Twister, and the rest, having already lost, cheered and booing the remaining players. 

"Hey, Hawk, you need to see this video", Baraba said, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket and opening Youtube. Shiera, Hank and Zinda turned to face her, and she laughed. "Not you hawk," she pointed to Hank, "nor you hawk', she told Shiera. "That hawk", she stated looking to Zinda. "It's a video on the best slangs from WWII".

"Oh my, what a bang!", Zinda exclaimed when they finished.

"Can you even imagine what would happen if I just called for a 'black'?", Vixen whispered to Karen, two of of them having just been kicked out of the game. 

"Oh, let's find out", the kryptonian replied. "Hey, Black, where did you buy that shirt?"

Lori, Dinah, Cass and Zinda all answered at the same time, the names of four different stores tangling themselves, creating a mess of sound. All former team mate laughed at the mess that the party had become.

* * *

Later that night, Oracle, Huntress and Black Canary was taking down the decoration, and cleaning the Clock Tower. Babs smiled like she hadn't smile in a long time. She had really missed her girls. Maybe it was time that the Birds of Prey got together again.  

 


End file.
